


Serendipity

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor remembers this is the day he has met Rose for the first time.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 4





	Serendipity

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-seven**

**Serendipity**

“Doctor? Has anything happened? You look excited!“

“I am! Today marks the day I have first met you.”

“You remember!”

The Time Lord sent Rose a curious look. “How could I not? I am a Time Lord and I usually have trouble forgetting things,” he shrugged.

“Tough, Doctor,” she goggled. “It seems I am the only one able to make you forget,” she sent him a lustful look.

“That’s true, Rose. You, once a human, could have kept some inborn abilities to forget,” he said. “But our chance meeting… It’s the most fortunate thing to have ever happened to us,” the Doctor spoke. “A real serendipity, that!”

Rose inhaled. “Does your excitement make you use complicated words?”

The Time Lord remembered himself. “Ah. Serendipity is-”

Rose sighed. “I know perfectly well what serendipity is, thank you!”

The Doctor wanted to slap himself.

“Yes, sorry! I thought-”

She shook her head. “You’re incurable.”

“I keep thinking it would be completely natural for you to-”

Rose sent him a hard look. “You’re lucky Mum's not here.”

“Yes! So… I was thinking, we should probably go out and celebrate?” The Doctor suggested uncertainty, a vision of angry Jackie Tyler entering his mind uninvited.

Rose nodded, amused. “We should, yes! Just so you know, my mother isn't as evil as your mind pictures her.”

The Doctor gulped. “I know, it's just-”

“Let's go wherever the old girl decides to take us!” Rose suggested.

“Randomiser? Are you sure?”

“Oh, I am!” Rose grabbed the Doctor by the hand and closed her eyes, knowing the old girl would know what to do.


End file.
